ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Reboot series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an American reboot animated television series that is loosely based on the 1987 TV series of the same name. While still light-hearted, it has a much more serious tone in some parts. Plot Four ninja turtles, mutated by a mysterious alien substance, must rise up out of the sewers and defend their city against evil forces from both the past and present. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Leonardo/Leo' (voiced by Dante Basco) - The titular character who is the leader of the Ninja Turtles and the oldest of his brothers. He is the enthusiastic perfectionist who wears a blue mask and fights with twin katana swords. He has a crush on April. *'Raphael/Raph' (voiced by Darren Criss) - The hotheaded muscle of the Ninja Turtles and the second-oldest of his brothers. He wears a red mask and fights with twin sai daggers. *'Donatello/Donnie' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - The brainy pacifist of the Ninja Turtles and the youngest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask and fights with a single bo staff. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - The energetic and laid-back prankster of the Ninja Turtles and the second-youngest of his brothers. He wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks. 'Allies' *'Hamato Yoshi/Splinter' (voiced by David Kaye) - The ninjutsu master and adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Tara Macri) - The redheaded teenage girl who is the first female human ally of the Ninja Turtles and Leonardo's love interest. This version of April O'Neil is very similar to the character Sora Takenouchi from Digimon Adventure. 'Villains' *'Foot Clan' **'Oroku Saki/Shredder' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The leader of the Foot Clan who is one of the two main antagonists of the series. **'Rocksteady' (voiced by Cam Clarke in most episodes, and John DiMaggio in five episodes) - Rocksteady is a Caucasian American male who, along with Bebop, is one of Shredder's tough henchmen. He was mutated into a humanoid mutant black rhinoceros with sharp horns, charging power, and superhuman strength, speed and durability. He wears a green army helmet with pair of black goggles, a black tank top, and green and black camouflage pants. **'Bebop' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Bebop is an African American male who, along with Rocksteady, is one of Shredder's henchmen. He was mutated into a humanoid mutant common warthog with sharp tusks, superhuman strength, speed and durability and enhanced sense of smell. He wears a pair of red sunglasses, a red vest, and black pants. **'Baxter Stockman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Baxter Stockman is the African American scientist responsible for all robots that attack the Ninja Turtles. ***'Mousers' - Bipedal robots created by Baxter Stockman that are often unleashed by Shredder and Krang to attack the Ninja Turtles. **'Foot Drones' - An army of robotic ninjas that are Shredder's loyal minions. ***'Basic Drones' - A group of shuriken-shaped drones. ***'Ninja Drones' (voiced by Jim Cummings, Eric Bauza, and Kevin Michael Richardson) - A group of humanoid drones dressed in the ninja outfits. The masks appear to have bug-like eyes and have the Foot Clan logo on it (similar to the outfits worn by the Foot Ninja from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films). They are capable of speech, unlike other drones, and possess laser guns, ninjato swords, shurikens, grenades, and jet packs. ***'Sumo Drones' (voiced by Jim Cummings, John DiMaggio, and Kevin Michael Richardson) - A group of large, sumo-shaped humanoid drones. Like Ninja Drones, they are capable of speech. *'Krang' (voiced by Pat Fraley) - An extremely intelligent Utrom from Dimension X who commands the Technodrome. Like Shredder, he aspires to conquer the Earth. **'Rock Soldiers' – The Rock Soldiers are an army of sentient rock humanoids from Dimension X. ***'Admiral Traag' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Traag is a Rock Soldier admiral that is loyal to Krang. ***'Lieutenant Granitor' (voiced by David Kaye) - Granitor is a high-ranking gray Rock Soldier that is loyal to Krang and works under Admiral Traag. Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fantasy Category:Supernatural fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Martial Arts